


The oh so nice Yule Ball of 1994.

by SummerFireplaces



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: (sort of), Fluff, M/M, Mention of Deamus, crackship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 00:17:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2448347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerFireplaces/pseuds/SummerFireplaces
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fred Weasley could be in the Great Hall, dancing to the Weird Sisters and kissing his awesome date Angelina Johnson. Instead, he's in the Gryffindor tower room with a bottle of fire whiskey and a somewhat depressed Irish boy. Obviously, nothing could go wrong. Oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The oh so nice Yule Ball of 1994.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello ! This is my first fic ever, I hope you'll like it !
> 
> English isn't my first language so feel free to correct me if you spot any mistakes, I'll be glad to correct it. I also didn't attempt to write Seamus' Irish accent, writing in English was already scary enough !
> 
> The pairing is probably very odd but I hope it'll make sense for you. There is some implied (one sided?) Deamus because it's my OTP of all the OTP haha.
> 
> Enjoy !

"Wooooh, everything is spiiiinniiiing …"

"You're really drunk, you ginger idiot."

" _You're_ drunk."

"Yeah… I probably am. But you're wooooorst."

Angelina and Fred were on sitting on the stone hard floor of an empty corridor not far away from the kitchens. They had escaped the Yule Ball, promising their friends to bring back some firewhiskey to spice the evening a bit. Of course, no other student knew that the kitchens had firewhiskey for the teacher's meals, but the house-elves had be too happy to reveal it to Fred and George on a previous excursion to the kitchens.

Already a little buzzed on Butterbeer, Fred had let Angelina come with him but, at the very last time, told her to wait in this empty corridor. Even Filch was at the ball after all, so no one would spot her alone. Not even ten minutes had passed when he reappeared, arms full of bottles of Ogden's Old firewhiskey. Of course, as usual, Angelina had tried to make him reveal where he found them but Fred had smiled mysteriously and offered to drink some before heading back to the Yule ball : "If Lee and George put their alcoholic hands on it, we won't have any of this hardly acquired nectar of the god!". So here they were, grinning like madmen, eye out of focus, passing a more than half empty bottle between the two of them. Fred was feeling really happy – this ball had been extremely fun, much more than he had imagined it would be. Angelina and him had been the centre of attention on the dance floor, showing what he liked to call their "flawless moves" to amazed students. George and Lee had asked Alicia Spinett and Katie Bell to be their dates, and the six of us had had the best of times, only stopping dancing to sit at a table, drinking Butterbeer and talking about Quidditch. Grinning at this thought, Fred drunkenly blurted : "Merlin, I miss Quidditch..."

"I don't really know where this is coming from, but … Yeah, I miss it too. If only I could've been Hogwart's champion, this year would've been a little less boring. But you better prepare for next year, cause with me as a captain, you won't have a single day off!"

"Hey! Why do you think _you_ will be the captain? They will be four of us seventh-year, it could very well be _me_."

"Ha! Do you really think McGonagall would let you or George have _any_ type of responsibility? Keep dreaming! Of course, it still could be Alicia ... But McGonagall told me last Transfiguration class that I have "great leadership skills". If it doesn't mean what I think it means..."

Fred shrugged and shifted his body to sit more comfortably – if such thing was possible. He ended up facing Angelina, who was sitting surprisingly close.

"You should start preparing calling me captain", she said with a huge grin on her face.

"Mh... You'll have to make me." He really didn't know what he had in mind when he said that. He probably thought she was going to unleash a massive tickle attack or that she was going to straight up hit him – it wouldn't have been the first time. But instead, she did something that took him totally by surprise, but shouldn't have, if he wasn't the big idiot that he was. She looked at him, her eyes weirdly focused now, and _kissed him_. Merlin. Angelina Johson was kissing him. Angelina Johnson. His _pal_ Angelina. Everyone thought that they were madly in love but too stubborn to date, but he never felt that way about her. And until now, he thought she didn't either. But Angelina Johnson was kissing him, _and he wasn't kissing back_.

She pulled away. "Is something wrong?". Fred fixed her, well aware of the stupid look that was probably on his face at the very moment. He didn't know what to say because he didn't know what was wrong – _... do I, though?_ Angelina took his silence for a yes : "I'm so sorry Fred. But, since you asked me, I thought ... Never mind, let's blame it on the firewhiskey".

Fred was still silent, not because he didn't wan't to answer, but because he felt like his brain had turned in a weird, squishy blob.

"Do you... like someone else?"

"No... No, I don't." And this time, he was sure he was completely honest.

"So... do you feel I'm ... not attractive? Sorry, that sounded so dramatic. But, I don't really have _feelings_ for you, you know? It's just … It's the Yule ball, you're cute, I'm cute – or a least I felt like it until two minutes ago – we're both drunk ... It seemed the right thing to do. I guess I'm really - confused."

"So am I."

He gave her a long look, and maybe he had put something in his intonation that he didn't plan to put there, because she immediately looked startled and blurted : "Fred, do you – do you even … like girls?". He felt his stomach sink. He wanted to answer "Yes, of course !" because he never said the contrary to anyone, not even to himself. But he didn't feel like it right now. It was probably the firewhiskey.

"I … don't know. No, scratch that. I don't. I don't."

"Oh. Great. I was afraid it was me. But, why did you ask me to the ball then?"

"I don't know, I just wanted to have a fine evening with George and Lee and you girls. We have so much fun together. I didn't … You're the first person I'm telling – myself included." It was true. He usually was too busy thinking about Quidditch and pranks and finding money for the joke shop all day to think about who he liked. Of course, he knew that he was possible for boys to like boys – didn't the great Alberic Grunnion – _may his name be blessed_ \- find the time to have a boyfriend between his researches to give the wizarding world the greatest gift of all, the Dungbomb ? But it was just so unusual. And Fred Weasley was unusual enough as he was right now, so he really didn't want to think about it.

"Hey, don't worry, I won't tell anyone. Though I do think you should tell George. That way he won't think that, you and me, we - you know", said Angelina with a embarrassed smile on her face.

"Why would George care if you ... _Merlin's balls!_ You _like_ George!"

He almost felt betrayed, but then he remembered that he had just told her that he didn't even liked girls. It would have been a little hypocritical to feel outraged right now.

"No! Well... maybe."

"You know that it's really messed up to go to the ball with the twin of the guy you like, right?"

"Oh, come on! He was already going with Alicia, and I just wanted to spend a good night, like you. Let's forget about this stupid kiss and blame it on the firewhiskey, please?"

Fred grinned. The situation was really crazy but he couldn't say it wasn't at least half his fault. So what, Angelina and him didn't like each others in that way. They were still best friends. "Of course Angie."

"Great! Let's go back to the ball, I think they're expecting us."

"Go ahead, bring the firewhiskey with you. I just need to walk. To think about it, I guess."

"Well", she said with a hesitating voice. "Please try not to kill yourself in the stairs, you're still pretty drunk. And, more important, don't overthink too much."

He nodded, and Angelina smiled and kissed him on the cheek : "See you later". Grabbing the rest of the bottles, she disappeared in the hallway leading to the Great Hall. Fred got up to his feet and realised she had forgotten a bottle behind her. Shrugging, he took it and began to walk, not as steady as he would have liked. He had planned to think but his mind was so blurry that he suddenly realised he was in front of the Gryffindor common room without knowing how he had got there. The Fat Lady was in her painting, drinking wine and giggling with her friend Violet.

"Fairy lights," he mumbled.

"Right on, dear!" And, still giggling, she let him enter. He didn't really know why he came in, because he did had planned to go back to the party. But right now, the great, sociable, extroverted Fred Weasley didn't want to see anyone. Luckily, the common room was empty.

"Hello", said a dull voice next to the fireplace. Apparently, he had thought too quickly, someone else was there. He got closer and recognised Seamus Finnigan, the Irish boy who was in fourth year with Ron. Right now, he was sitting on an armchair and glaring at the fire. Fred sat in front of him. "Hello there. You're not at the ball?"

"Well, I could ask you the same thing."

"True, but I asked first", said Fred with a grin.

"Well, this night was just really weird. I guess I needed some empty place to think ..."

"Oh, I definitely can relate … Do you want me to go then?"

Seamus raised his head and looked at him. Fred couldn't recall actually speaking with him more than small talk during Gryffindor parties, but he always seemed like a nice guy, being Ron and Harry friend and all. He was kinda cute too, now that he thought of it. And ridiculously small – even though Fred wasn't really that tall to begin with – which made him look lost in the big armchair.

"Not, that's okay", said Seamus. "I was thinking of going to bed, anyways."

"Come on, you can't go to bed now! It's the Yule ball!"

"Well, as far as I know, the Yule ball is in the Great Hall, and you're currently in the common room, so I reckon you're not exactly the best placed to talk."

"Yeah, I had a rough night I guess."

"So did I."

"Wanna talk about it?"

"Nah, not really ..." It was weird, talking to him like this, like they knew each other, when he barely greeted him on a regular day. It was probably the firewhiskey-induced relaxing effect. Speaking of firewhiskey... "Hey, do you want some?" he said, raising the bottle he had taken with him. Seamus raised an eyebrow but didn't ask where he got it. "Yeah, sure, why not?"

"Great!" They passed the bottle back and forth, taking long sips, grinning each time they eyes crossed when they gave the other the bottle, probably because of the strangeness of the situation.

"So", said Fred suddenly, "you still didn't tell me. Why are you here?"

"Oh, I hoped you would have forgotten. I'm avoiding Lavender actually."

"Lavender? That girl in your year who giggles a lot?"

"Yes, that would be her", said Seamus smiling. "Lavender Brown. She's my date tonight."

"What kind of guy let his date alone at the Yule Ball ?"

"Hm ... you? I don't see Angelina Johnson around us."

"Right. Right. You're perfectly right. Well, I'll explain why I'm not downstairs with her if you tell me why you're avoiding the lovely Lavender Brown."

Seamus chuckled but, as he was already taking a sip from the bottle, he chocked up and began to cough loudly. Fred got up and patted him on the back until he recovered. "Wow, hm, sorry. Thanks."

"No problem", said Fred while sitting on the armrest of Seamus' armchair. "So, you were saying?"

"Oh, yes", said Seamus. "Well, the thing is she … kissed me. And hm, I kinda told her that I didn't like her that way and she – let's say she jumped to conclusion, and right now I'm – I feel better avoiding her." The coincidence was just too big, it was almost incredible. Fred began to laugh, incapable to control it. "What? That's not funny!"

"Y-es – yes – it – it kinda – it kinda is." He took a deep breath and counted to ten, trying to stop the waves of laughter that still shook his body. "Mind if I ask what kind of conclusion our beloved Lavender Brown jumped to?"

"She, hm – she told me I probably should have asked Dean to be my date if I didn't like her that way." Seamus' ears were flushing red now, and it obviously wasn't only the alcohol heat.

Fred had stopped completely to laugh and they were both looking at each other with a weird new intensity. "And ... do you reckon you should have?"

"I – I guess. But he was already going with Hannah Abbott and anyways I – I didn't want to make things awkward you know ? I – I don't think he like me that way and – Merlin, I'm not making any sense right now, you probably don't know what I'm talking about."

" _Au contraire_ , Seamus Finnigan, I really do know." And, without thinking, he lowered his head and brushed his lips against Seamus'. He felt the other boy's catch his breath. Taking this for an approbation, he grinned and, closing his eyes, he kissed him. His lips were soft and tasted of firewhiskey but, for a frightening instant, they didn't move against his own, and Fred almost regretted his movement. But then Seamus' hand brushed his cheek to cup his face and he finally kissed him back. Without realising, Fred moved from the armrest where he was uncomfortably seated and ended up half seating, half kneeling, with his legs on one side and the other of Seamus'. This position was almost as awkward but, for a moment, Fred stopped caring and only focused on the kiss. When he nibbled softly on Seamus's lower lip, the Irish boy let escape a muffled moan and Fred grinned into the kiss. They finally stopped kissing to catch their breath but kept their faces close, noses and foreheads almost touching. They were both chuckling, because they didn't know what else to say. Now that he was not obnubilated by the kiss, Fred felt a harsh pain on his neck due to the fact that he had to keep it lowered to be able to kiss the shorter boy. He whispered : " Wow ... this ... isn't practical at all. Let's - Get up a second, will you ?". Seamus raised an eyebrow but got up nonetheless when Fred did it. Fred sat on the sofa nearby and patted the space next to him with what he hoped was a seductive grin. Seamus sat and smiled awkwardly, his face still flushed. Fred got closer and kissed him again. This time, the other boy kissed him back right away. "Ah, much better", said Fred. They gave away into the kiss until they were no longer sitting – Fred was actually half laying on the sofa now, and Seamus was sprawled on top of him. They opened their eyes, catching their breath, and laughed into the kiss. The vibrations of their laughter was vibrating between their lips. It was very strange, thought Fred. They had never been friends, never really talked, and he was pretty sure that Seamus was madly in love with Dean Thomas anyways. But it was so nice to finally kiss someone and _actually enjoy it_.

He let his mouth run across Seamus's face, from his lips to his jaw, and then kissed his neck, very softly at first and then more hardly, biting lightly the fair skin under his mouth. He couldn't help but notice that Seamus was panting now and it made him irrationally glad. The younger boy hands had managed to slid under his scarlet dress robes and were running heavenly across his ribs. He raised his eye and they stared at each other. All trace of laughter had disappeared from their faces, replaced by an almost indecent lustful look. They kissed again and Fred could feel desire rushing through his veins as his hips begun to rock against Seamus'. The other boy moaned, louder than before, and Fred was about to ask him if he'd like to this up to the dorms, when he heard voices from across the portrait hole. He stopped abruptly the kiss, and Seamus probably heard the voices at the same moment because he practically jumped across from him. They barely had time to straighten their robes when the portrait slid open and people started entering the common room. Was it already midnight? Fred couldn't help but feel deeply disappointed. The best snogging session of his life, and it was already over? At this instant, George, Angelina, and the rest of their friends arrived.

"Freddie! Were where you? We were starting to worry you were lost somewhere in the dungeons", said George with an unmistakable drunken voice.

"To be completely honest, I don't really recall how I ended up here, but I ran into this young fellow over here with my bottle of firewhiskey in hand, and he was determined to prove me that Irish indeed were great drinkers, and just like that the bottle was finished - and so was the ball, apparently!"

George and the others roared loudly, but Fred couldn't help but notice Angelina's interrogative stare. He decided to ignore it for now. Meanwhile, Seamus was still sitting on the other side of the sofa, luckily not looking too guilty – but it's not like George or Lee could have noticed anything anyways, pissed as they were.

"Well, Mr. Finnigan", said Fred, getting up, "it's been fun, but now I think my bed is calling me. Good night!"

"Yeah, good night", said Seamus very slowly. "If you happen to, uh - find some firewhiskey another time, let me know, okay?"

"I will, Mr. Finnigan, I will."

He winked, waved him goodbye, and them headed to the dorms with his friends. Angelina approached him and whispered : "What was that ?", but he just grinned and winked again, knowing that it will drive her crazy. As soon as he entered his dormitory with George and Lee, he jumped into bed, still fully dressed. He got rid of his dress robes that he tossed across the room. Now that he was laying in bed, it was almost unbelievable to think that only a few minutes he was kissing Seamus Finnigan, his little brother's classmate. He ran his thumb across his lips – they were still a little bit hot and swollen from the kisses and it made him grin widely. It wasn't that he was in love or anything – he had already realised that Seamus was crazy for Dean anyways – but a boy had needs, hadn't he? And he was pretty sure that this little Irish devil had insinuated that some snogging was still a possibility in the near future. Yeah, Fred Weasley had kissed Seamus Finnigan.

It had been pretty nice.


End file.
